No deberias
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Luego de que Sylas escapara, Lux debe resolver un par de problemas que dejaron sus actos.


Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y vomite un fic. Asi de la nada. Lo sentí tibio en mi pecho y puag, salió esto.

* * *

 ** _No deberías_**

* * *

—Dicen por ahí… que liberaste a un prisionero y este se encargó de volar en pedazos gran parte de la ciudad.

Lux reconoció la voz de inmediato pero aun así giró para encontrar a Katarina.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana de piedra, como todo en esa torre. No la veía a ella, jugaba con una de sus dagas en las manos.

—Ah… las malas lenguas— comentó con desdén la rubia y volvió a la caja de cartón que tenía en el suelo, tomando tres de los libros más próximos para ponerlos adentros.

—Pues…—volvió a hablar la más alta, dejando la ventana y adentrándose a la torre— de camino aquí vi que, en efecto, algo destruyó la zona este, y… parece que quieren tu cabeza.

—Con lo que me esforcé por cepillar mi cabello hoy en la mañana— comentó con un sarcasmo apagado.

— ¿Debería preocuparme?

—Es evidente que ya lo hiciste— contestó de inmediato— ¿Por qué mas estarías aquí?

—Oye ¿No puede uno simplemente… pasarse a saludar?

—Estaré bien, Katarina— agregó sin que se lo preguntaran— nadie va a decapitarme, le valgo mucho más a los demacianos con vida… inigualablemente más. Pero será mejor que haga desaparecer estos libros de aquí antes que algún oficial los relacione conmigo. Es imposible que un prisionero los consiga y… ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí? Es la prisión central.

— ¿Qué? ¿Era difícil?

Lux soló miró hacia arriba y volvió a la caja.

—Me regañaran un poco más… seguramente, y ya se me impuso un castigo. Debo hacer "penitencia" y recapacitar sobre mis actos… por una semana… en una torreta… a las afueras de Demacia, sola… a pan y agua…

—Vaya, suena mal… En Noxus directamente cortamos los dedos y las orejas de los traidores… a veces también las lenguas.

—Si… suena muy "noxiano".

—Pues no suena muy "demaciano" liberar prisioneros.

—Este es diferente.

— ¿Oh?... ¿Qué tenía de… "diferente"?

—Es especial…

— ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Lux estaba a punto de contestar pero mirando con atención a su interlocutora notó que había algo extraño.

Katarina a su vez notó que no se le contestaba y dejo de pasear su vista por la celda para encararla.

La vio con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro y supo de inmediato por donde iría la conversación.

—Especial… como yo especial, Kat— comentó con un tono de gracia que hizo bufar a la más grande— es un mago… por eso es diferente. Los magos de aquí son…

—Pocos… o eso quieren hacer creer, la verdad es que son "moderados" pero todos lo ocultan bien.

—Este no lo pudo ocultar y terminó condenado…

— ¿Por eso lo liberaste?

—No lo libere… él se escapó… me uso para escapar.

—Correcto…

—Lo que te digo es la verdad… así fue como sucedió. Iban a ejecutarlo y aprovechó mi presencia para escapar.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Dices que te uso para escapar y destruyó parte de Demacia con eso.

—Nada que los demacianos no se hayan buscado en un primer momento.

Lux tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua luego de dejar salir esas palabras. Lo que en lo profundo de su corazón pensaba, pero que jamás diría a nadie.

Pero Katarina tenía esa particularidad.

No había nada que ocultar.

—Él uso mi magia, estaba en desventaja de hecho. Podría haberme matado.

— ¿Y no lo hizo por qué…?

—Porque está enamorado de mí. Vamos a casarnos y tener hijos con poderes mágicos… te enviare una postal.

—Eres idiota.

—Y tú estás celosa.

—Claro que no.

—Oh, claro que sí.

—La de los delirios místicos eres tú, Lux.

—"Delirios místicos"—repitió con gracia, dejando la caja en una mesa y ahora revisando los cajones.

—Yo no soy la que vuela gente por los aires solo por mirarme.

La rubia lo recordó fugazmente, pero esto solo hizo que sonriera de lado sin agregar nada más.

—Lo que en verdad quiero saber es si estas en peligro o no— volvió a hablar la noxiana— al parecer tu amigo el mago quiere "venganza"

—Hablamos de alguien a quienes los demacianos condenaron por más de 15 años solo por nacer… ¿Tu querrías una piyamada?

— ¿Y qué? ¿Tú estás en su lista de chicos buenos? ¿No carbón para ti?

—Creo que es peligroso— concluyó, ya habiendo pensando en el asunto antes— creo… creo que me perdonó la vida solo por haberlo visitado en el pasado. De seguro buscara venganza contra Demacia y yo soy una demaciana. Deberé enfrentarle tarde o temprano.

—Lastima… con lo mucho que te gustan los chicos malos y tener excepciones en el campo de batalla.

Lux volvió a mirar a Katarina y esta le devolvió el gesto molesta.

—No estoy celosa… solo habló de la experiencia… tienes cierto desliz por… personas…

— ¿Cómo tú?

—Iba a decir "problemáticas para ti" pero supongo que también aplica, sí.

Lux suspiró. Ya había terminado con la celda y su magia no percibía ningún otro libro que pudiera causarle problemas.

—Necesitó que me ayudes con esto. Entre aquí a escondidas solo para eliminar esto antes de que alguien lo encuentre— terminó de explicar dejando la caja a un lado, en una vieja mesa en la que estaba apoyada la pelirroja.

—Pero te da lástima destruir tus libros— terminó por ella tomando uno de la caja, ojeándolo sin interés— más aún si son de magia, porque son imposibles de conseguir por aquí. "Invaluables" dijiste.

Lux la contempló mientras levantaba una ceja, la que llevaba la cicatriz, en una clara expresión de no entender el idioma en el que estaba escrito el tomo.

Recordó vagamente cuando la noxiana le trajo todo un baúl lleno de libros de su nación, donde la magia no era la gran cosa sino que tan poderoso podía hacerse uno con ella.

—Si estuviste alimentando a un prisionero con estas cosas, entonces si es tu culpa que haya escapado.

—Ah… es verdad… fue mi culpa— contestó con seguridad.

—No puedo escuchar ni una pizca de culpa en su voz, señorita Crownguard.

Había intentado que sonara como una broma, pero aun llevaba el rostro molesto y prefirió seguir viendo el libro.

Lux solo tuvo que poner un dedo en una de las tapas para bajarlo y que la pelirroja la tuviera en frente.

—Quizás no lo estoy— comentó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, poniendo de inmediato una mano en la mejilla de la noxiana al tiempo que tocaba sus labios con los suyos— y tú estás celosa.

—No lo estoy— contestó con contundencia— y por Dios, deberías ver tu rostro. Lleno de orgullo por creer que…

— ¿Qué?

—Como si tuvieras alguna especie de victoria sobre mí. Agh… que molesto.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme con los libros?

—Lo hare, lo hare…

—Bien— felicitó la maga, con un humor renovado desde hace semanas— déjame revisar la cama, creo que escondía unos en la funda de las almohadas o…

Antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar las sabanas, cayó de espalda en el colchón con Katarina arriba de ella, aprisionándole las muñecas a los lados de su cabeza.

—Estaba bromeando, idiota— le comentó con gracia, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver los ojos verdes que tenía en frente.

Katarina solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de la menor, apoyando sus labios con fuerza en la piel para soplar luego y que estos hicieran unos sonidos graciosos mientras Lux comenzaba a reír.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Para!— se quejaba entre risas— ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Katarina terminó por alejarse luego de unos segundos cuando creyó que la menor había tenido suficiente.

La vio con el rostro sonrojado por intercalar su respiración con las risas, aun llevando una gran sonrisa y respirando con profundidad.

Se quedó contemplándola hasta que se normalizó, solo entonces la más chica liberó una de sus manos y le tocó la cara, acariciándole la sien y dejando descansar su palma a un costado del rostro.

Esta vez fue Katarina, la que luego de acomodar su cuerpo arriba del de la demaciana, terminó por acercarse lo suficiente para besarla, tomándose su tiempo como si por la ventana el atardecer no acabara nunca.

—Estas celosa— le comentó rozándole los labios—No deberías… no tienes porque.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Extraño taaaaaan mal escribir sobre estas dos.


End file.
